


Wildfire

by kmsquill



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dttwt - Freeform, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Suicide, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmsquill/pseuds/kmsquill
Summary: Sapnap hated everything burning inside of him. All of his emotions boiled inside of him like a wildfire. He was never the type to keep his feelings in, but losing everything meant keeping everything inside.But he couldn't keep it in anymore.He was going to burn it all down.//TW: implied suicide at the end//REPOSTED FROM WATTPAD! User on there is xerusquill!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 233





	Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a quick note, while there is implied shipping, I do NOT ship the IRL people. This is moreso shipping the characters that are portrayed on the Dream SMP. Don't come at me and hate on this because you think I'm shipping the real people when I'm not lmao.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Song fic inspired by the song "Wildfire" by Jeremy Zucker!

_"Though I've been a mess since you met me,"_

_"No, it's never felt this empty."_

______ _ _

__

__

____

__Sapnap wasn't the type usually to keep his feelings in._ _

__He was emotional, powerful. He expressed his desires, his passions, his discrepancies and grievances. His words came out in full volume, and all of his feelings were seared into his diction. He didn't care if anyone listened to him when he rambled or ranted; he just needed to let it all out._ _

__He let it all out because he didn't want to know what it felt like to keep it in. He was worried it would burn in his throat, blister his skin, and devour him whole._ _

__But when everything went wrong and everyone left, he got to experience it._ _

__And it felt so empty._ _

_"Had the treelines shine in the night sky"_

____

____

___Sapnap liked this forest._ _ _

___He was standing on top of one of the buildings overlooking the forest beyond, watching the trees sway in the gentle breeze of the nighttime air. It was oaken logs with dark green leaves that rattled and carried conversations loud enough for Sapnap to hear their shuddering from high above._ _ _

___He liked this forest for many reasons. He could still feel the blaze of adrenaline and adventure coursing through his veins when he stepped through those trees for the first time. He could remember the determined embers flickering in his gut as he snuck through the forest with Dream and the others in preparation for assassination, watching the shadows curl their excited grins over their faces. Other adventures flickered in his mind and tugged at his heart, all passing by like the cool breeze wafting over his face._ _ _

___So many hidden secrets were in this forest. So many that it was painful trying to remember them all._ _ _

___It was too painful._ _ _

_'"Til it all burned down in a wildfire."_

____

____

____The flint and steel was secured in his hands. The flint was snug in his grip, extra bits sticking into his palm while the steel was cold in contrast compared to the clammy feeling his hands usually possessed. His vision grew slightly blurry and watery, but he ignored the small tracks of tears protruding through and flickering down his cheeks._ ___

____

____

____Sapnap hated everything burning inside of him, all of his emotions boiling inside of him like a wildfire. He was never the type to keep things in, but losing his friends meant keeping everything inside._ _ _ _

____It was too painful._ _ _ _

____He was going to burn it all down._ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

_"I had it all."_

____

____

_____Sapnap had everything he could've wanted on the server and more. He had a towering base, allied with the most powerful person in the server, and he got to hang around with his friends all the time. He got to joke around and pick on the other members for fun, always coming back to watch the sunset curled up by his favorite people. He was feared by many, respected by the people he wanted closest to him, and he was content._ _ _ _ _

_____He had Callahan. He had Punz. He had George._ _ _ _ _

_"You had my heart."_

____

____

______He had Dream._ _ _ _ _ _

______He could remember his coy smirk showing underneath the porcelain decorating his face, how his blonde hair was tossed in the wind and kissed by the sun every day. He could remember his shouts of excitement as they blew up the walls, could hear the rapid beating of his own heart as he stood behind Dream waiting to strike._ _ _ _ _ _

______Being near him always gave him a rush, but he was too scared to say anything. But when Dream made the first move, smiling and leaning in, Sapnap felt a relief and a joy that coursed through his entire body as he met him in the middle._ _ _ _ _ _

_"We fell in love."_

____

____

_______He remembered all of the new adventures they went on just with each other, Sapnap always giggling when Dream brought him close for a small hug or an extra kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He remembered sneaking into the forest, a hand that was usually clenched and ready for battle now gently twined around Sapnap's fingers. He remembered the soft giggles and teasing tones that sang through the forest, feeling the soft bark against his back and a gentle kiss on his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Sapnap still felt the waves of shock and joy that came with seeing Dream's bright green eyes for the first time. He remembered kissing his eyelids and his cheeks until his lips were numb so Dream could still feel them underneath the mask. He remembered Dream's head resting against him, the loving murmurs that would come from his lips matching the gentle rustling of the leaves above._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______It was so blissful, so perfect._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"And it fell apart."_

____

____

________It was gone as quickly as it came._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream got busy with handling the rebels and dealing with the political sides of the server. Sapnap could feel the absence like a small pit in his stomach, digging itself slowly deeper every time he caught a glimpse of the dark green sweatshirt that had its back turned to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Even when Dream was around, his conversations seemed to always be short-ended and aimed more specifically towards George. Even when he was exhausted, Dream turned with a tired smile to George._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Whatever had happened between them was suddenly gone. Sapnap was the backburner to whatever was forming between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"And I know it's so one-sided."_

____

____

_________Sapnap did his best to play along. He whined and teased Dream, hoping that he would look at him the same way he did before. Even as George was crowned king of the SMP and the final battle was going on, he enjoyed being close to Dream for the time being after being apart from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________But the man barely even looked at him, his mask covering everything up as he directed his attention elsewhere._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Sapnap could barely recognize him, could barely remember what he looked like with how the pain of being set aside made him feel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He was tired of being cast aside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He was tired of now being the short end of the stick, worn down by the previous flames he and Dream had burned together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He was tired of feeling alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The tears continued to cloud his vision, but his grip on the flint and steel was strong. He could feel them imprinting themselves into his hand, molding and becoming a part of him and heating up with his fixed pressure on their surfaces. The wind ran through his face, toying around with his ponytail and billowing the shirt he had on. His teeth were gritting inside his mouth, staring out at the forest as he squeezed his eyes tightly to try and stop the tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________But they came, and the feelings were starting to pour over from his heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He couldn't let them out to anyone anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He could barely breathe with how much everything hurt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________And he was done._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"I'm sick of deciding,_

_"How it burns inside of me."_

____

____

_____ _

_____ _

___________Sapnap leaped down from the building, feeling the cold air now smack and hiss in his face as the ground rushed up to him. It brought out the tears again, but he continued to ignore them as he landed on the top of a tree. The forest loomed out in front of him, still brimming with untold stories and memories._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Sapnap stared out at the forest, and a familiar feeling settled into his gut. It was thick, clouding his chest and hindering his breathing once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Rage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________He wasn't going to let these feelings burn in his chest and puncture his lungs. He wasn't going to continue doting on them and wishing things were different. There was so much pain still._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________This was only the start._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Just let me breathe."_

____

____

____________With a quick click, the first sparks had begun. The leaves were quickly engulfed by flames, orange tendrils stark against the nighttime sky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sapnap jumped to another tree, starting another spark before leaping down to the ground. His breathing was ragged, the flames slowly creeping behind him as he glanced behind his shoulder. They beckoned him in, fingers of fire waving and trying to reach for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He shook his head, turning and racing through the forest. He let his flint and steel glide along a few other surfaces of the trees, hearing the hissing and sizzling grow behind him. The forest was quickly deteriorating, ash and smoke already clouding the moon and blacking out the sky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But as Sapnap raced towards the large castle, his chest only burned more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He was far from done._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"We were both 18 when I told you."_

____

____

_____________He was there the day George was dethroned by Dream._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________He could only stay in silent shock as he and George processed this, watching George for a reaction. The man's eyes were wide and dismayed, his crown being taken off and passed back to Eret by Dream himself. George finally gained a voice and protested, but Dream's expression was hidden behind his mask as he responded offhandedly that he was trying to "protect" him. Sapnap tried to protest as well, complaining that this was tearing the team apart, but Dream turned his cold mask towards him and accused him of tearing the team apart instead.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Sapnap had snapped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________He screamed at Dream, yelling until he could feel blisters in the back of his throat. He yelled and threatened him, letting all of the heartbreak from the months prior pour into his words. He saw George's shock and Quackity's silent confusion off to the side, but both of their emotions slowly fade away into horror as they realized that it was true._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Dream was breaking them apart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Dream had tried to protest, tried saying it was the best option, but Sapnap could only feel rage and refused to listen to him anymore as he grabbed George's arm and tugged him away while Quackity followed. Dream called after them, but made no move to stop them as George silently followed Sapnap's lead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________When they were tucked away from Dream, George had finally expressed his confusion and despair at what just happened. He was visibly displaying confusion and pain, his eyes wide and his expression injured as he wrapped his arms around himself uncertainly. He even ran his fingers over his head occasionally, looking pained every time he could no longer feel the crown on his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Sapnap could barely see anything past the raging flames making his vision red. But he could calm down for a moment staring at George's soft blue shirt, gazing into his conflicted brown eyes brimming with tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Sapnap wanted to comfort George, but he knew he had to be honest. For both George and himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Dream doesn't care about us. We're on our own." 

_________________He remembered George's face falling, blanking over as he slowly processed and accepted the words Sapnap had said. He stood there, shoulders hunched as he stared at the floor as he let the tears building up fall onto the wooden floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Even though Dream's negligence towards him had been painful, Sapnap could never compare that pain to seeing the loss of hope in George's eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________He knew he had to comfort him somehow, but it was painful for himself too. Truly realizing Dream wasn't with them anymore tore into his heart, making the hole that had been there bigger than it already was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________He felt like he was being abandoned again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Sapnap slowly looked up, watching as George rubbed his eyes and sniffled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Maybe he wasn't alone. 

_________________Sapnap flexed his fingers into fists before going forward and wrapping George into his arms. The man went limp, not wrapping his arms back around him for a moment as he sunk into his embrace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Sapnap buried his face into the comfort of his friend's shoulder, murmuring fiercely, "You're all I got now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________When Sapnap uttered those words, he finally felt George's arms wrap around him and grip onto him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________It was the same for George, too. They only had each other now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"It'll all be fine when it's over."_

____

____

__________________Sapnap did his best to cheer George up while they prepared for him to get the throne again. Sapnap always made sure to say "my king" when referring to him, assuring him that Dream was in the wrong and he would be king of the whole server again. He joked around with him and spent nights with him chatting late at night, sharing fond memories and laughing as they overlooked the cities on their mount in the moonlight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Slowly, as the days went by, Sapnap could see George's smile become a little more real._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"But your face lit up in the moonlight."_

____

____

___________________Sapnap remembered that night, his heart pounding more than usual. He and George had these nighttime chats more often now while they worked on their new city, talking about their futures and what would happen when George was king again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________He must have made a joke since George was giggling, covering his smile with his hand slightly as Sapnap laughed beside him. But then he removed his hand, giving him a sincere smile that held a softness Sapnap hadn't seen before. His eyes were gentle, his features lit up by the moonlight and shining all over his perfect face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Sapnap's heart twisted and burned. This time, he was the one that leaned in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"When we both set fire to the skyline."_

____

____

____________________He remembered George's shock by his loss of breath against his face, but Sapnap didn't see his reaction as he kissed him gently under the moonlight on the hill._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Sapnap had a brief moment of panic when George didn't respond. His body had jumped slightly from surprise, but it was now still behind his lips. Sapnap was about to pull away, going to apologize and get ready for the same heartbreak Dream had given him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________But then George leaned back in, kissing him back, and Sapnap was gone for the entire night as he fell into George's gentle rapture._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"I had it all."_

____

____

____________________For once in a very long time, he felt happy again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________There was no Dream. There was no dominant air radiating around Sapnap like there had been before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________But he didn't need that. He had a growing country under his wing, growing it beside some of his new closest friends._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He had it all. He still had his weapons, his image as a known threat to animals and others across the land. He had a new group of friends, friends that made him laugh and feel wanted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He had Quackity. He had Karl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"You had my heart."_

____

____

_____________________He had George._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________He wasn't expecting to feel the same way ever again. He didn't want to feel that way after what happened with Dream. He never wanted to be in that compromised position, exposing his heart and getting it torn apart once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________But when George smiled at him, all worries and fears were gone and the feeling of love returned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________It was worth it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"We fell in love."_

____

____

______________________Sapnap remembered mockingly getting on his knee and promising his loyalty to "King George", taking his hand and kissing it. He remembered George rolling his eyes, a soft pink blush on his cheeks as Quackity and Karl laughed to the side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He remembered his hands grazing George's as they built their new empire, George quietly reaching forward and squeezing his hand sometimes before returning to work. He remembered all of the lingering touches, how George stood much closer to him than before when discussing with other members._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He remembered the soft touch of moonlight on George's pale skin, sweeping gently through his hair and softening his eyes once more. He remembered gently kissing him on the mound so many more times, falling deeper every single time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Sapnap remembered taking him into the forest, kissing him under the trees and resting their foreheads against each other as they listened to the gentle hush of leaves gossiping about the new pair of lovers under their gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Sapnap felt safe. He felt loved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________But he should have learned from the first time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"And it fell apart."_

____

____

_______________________He remembered the silence after the mission had failed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________The plan to get George back on the throne and blackmail Eret didn't work. He remembered the frustrated yelling back and forth between Quackity and Dream, arguments flying between different nations when Eret and his knights joined in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Sapnap could feel the rage burning inside of him again as he listened. But he could only stare at Dream, the other end of his crossbow pointing at the green man inside of the Holy Land. Protests from Karl and Quackity met his ears, but they were deafened by the ringing in his ears. His vision had gone red again, rage fueling his tightening grip on his crossbow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Step aside. I'm bloodthirsty."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________But then he caught sight of George and he froze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The man was still staring at Dream, his lips pressed tightly. He was stiff, clearly still angry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________But the look in his eyes was different. It was quiet, pained, and full of yearning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Yearning to have Dream back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"And I know it's so one-sided."_

____

____

_________________________Sapnap eventually put his weapon down, going beside George as Quackity talked with Dream. He tried to convince George that Dream wasn't with them anymore; that they should disown him and cast him out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________But as George listened with a tight expression, Sapnap saw how his eyes flicked over to Dream and hesitated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Sapnap, after seeing his look and the aftermath of the fight with George still looking after Dream, knew it was over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________His heart closed over, and the pit in his stomach grew deeper and emptier. He lost his desire to fight, to go for either of them. He gave up trying to get them back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________He was done getting left out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Of not being the favorite._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"I'm sick of deciding."_

____

____

__________________________He was so tired of feeling empty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"How it burns inside of me."_

____

____

___________________________The pit in his stomach slowly filled up, filling with a burning fire that was no longer going to be tamed. It boiled over, searing into his veins and burning over every inch of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________The flames in the forest were glowing behind him, and he could feel their heat boring into his back. They hissed with memories, mocking him with taunting dances and smoke that clouded his eyes and thickened in his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________He knelt for a moment, wheezing on the tears and the smoke choking him up. Everything was pressing into him; the memories, the broken friendships, everything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________Dream. George._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________He needed to burn. He needed to scream._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________He needed to breathe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Just let me breathe."_

____

____

____________________________He snatched his flint and steel, light every inch of land around him on fire. When it encircled his ankles, he switched to an ender pearl and threw it up. The pearl collided with a loose balcony on the castle, a small clip of cobble that Sapnap hung onto. His hands gripped the edges, glancing down to watch the flames spread over the land and burn through every tree in the forest. It would continue for miles, only gaining vigor and burn through everything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Sapnap felt tears burn his cheeks again, but he was grinning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Just let me breathe."_

____

____

_____________________________He laughed, letting the tears continue to fall as his grip on the slab trembled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Just let me breathe."_

____

____

______________________________As he watched the fire spread, he felt light. He felt alive. He felt his lungs deflate, and he felt his heart unclench and ignite again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Just let me breathe."_

____

____

_______________________________He could finally breathe again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________His grip on the cobble was growing loose, and his fingers were shaking. His palms were sweating again, as well as his face and the rest of his body as the heat of the flames drew closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________He looked up once more at the moon, letting its ghostly beam wash over his face once more. He remembered this same moon shining down on Dream and George, lighting up their faces that had once given Sapnap the love he craved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"I know its so one-sided."_

____

____

________________________________He remembered their expressions now, giving each other that look now instead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________A quivering smile placed his lips, hiccupping a sob. But as he looked back down at the fire, he could feel the warm embrace reaching towards him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________It was welcoming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________It was safe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________It was full of love._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"I'm sick of deciding."_

____

____

_________________________________He looked over the valley once more, watching the trees go up in flames and light up the skyline. He thought he could see shapes starting to try and fight it, but he knew it was useless. His work was already done._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________Even now, he could feel the flames rising towards him. He knew he could escape if he really wanted to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________But there was no point. He was done fighting the fires inside him. He was done letting his emotions stay trapped inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"How it burns inside of me."_

____

____

__________________________________Sapnap smiled, closing his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________And he let go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> listen im still thinking about the dream team angst ok let my boy Sapnap commit arson
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this one!! Your guy's support and comments mean the world <3 comments and shares are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
